


Captive

by Fire_Bear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (I didn't realise that was a tag), (please see notes for a brief thing about this), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Government Conspiracy, Love Realisation, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative sex, Navy, Pirates, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Years ago, Amankos suffered a heavy blow. Kiku Wang was affected personally: two of his friends were dead and the third disappeared without a word.Now, Kiku is a respected member of the navy, a captain of one of Amankos's ships, and he is good at his job. So good, in fact, that he has been trusted to bring in the famed and dreaded pirate captain Arthur Kirkland. He has been trying to hunt him down for some time - and now he has him.But will Kiku be able to pry the truth from him or will he have to let his older brother and commanding officer, the co-regent Yao, torture and hang him?





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged dubious consent since it doesn't really _seem_ like either of them consent, but both of them really do want to do it. Maybe not quite like the way it turns out...
> 
> Manipulation is tagged because... that sort of happens, too, though not really in a bad way. It's kind of tied into them both wanting it, but not expressing their consent.
> 
> Also, I don't think I've written from Kiku's POV often enough to be quite so good at it... Also, I was trying to combine the general canon character, the initial introduction of him (when he looks very prim and proper and capable), and the way the actual Japanese treated the POW during WWII... I'm not sure I did it right.
> 
> P.S. This is meant to be for Arthur's birthday but tagging everything and writing out the summary, etc, has made me a couple of minutes late. =/ Whoops.

“Captain,” said one of the crew. “I'm sorry to interrupt, but the prisoner still won't talk.”

Kiku looked up from where he was writing a letter to his older brother who was also his commanding officer. The man looked worried, though Kiku wasn't sure if it was because he was interrupting Kiku or if he was worried over the well-being of their captive. Whatever the reason, he kept his eyes forward, not looking at his captain. Since he was being considerate, Kiku put down his pen and clasped his hands together.

“And how, exactly, have you been trying to get him to speak?” Kiku asked.

“Well, we, um...” The man faltered and chanced a look at Kiku. “We asked him questions. And we beat him when he wouldn't. Then we withheld his food for a day or two and he promised to talk if he had something to eat, except...”

“Except?”

The man shifted, obviously embarrassed. “He, er, he criticised the food and the way we've been treating him instead of actually answering any of the questions.”

“Really?”

“When Popov hit him for lying to us, the prisoner said he'd answer... _your_ questions.”

“Oh?”

“What should we do, sir?” the sailor asked him.

For a moment, Kiku sat in silence. He really should have expected this turn of events, considering who he was dealing with. Still, he stared down at the letter he had started. It detailed the pirate's capture and the fact that he was hoping to get information from him during their journey back to the capital.

Should he abandon his work to do what his brother had once told him he was forbidden from doing?

Yet, his curiosity burned deep, and Kiku found himself thinking on his childhood, on the sweet boy he had seen leave in a flurry of death and mayhem. What had happened to him and would this man have the answers that had eluded Kiku for so long? But Yao had been very definite about Kiku's lack of communication with him. Would he be letting his brother and Ivan down if he went down to the cells?

“Sir?” asked the sailor after a while.

“I'll go down once I've finished this,” Kiku told him, putting pen to paper again. “Have everyone remove themselves from the brig.”

“Yessir.”

The sailor left to carry out his orders and Kiku returned to his papers. He would finish all his paperwork before he went to the prisoner. Perhaps, by that point, he would talk to Kiku willingly; a stint of loneliness and a taste of what would come. Or maybe he would be as confrontational as he had been when he had been captured. His smug grin was seared in Kiku's mind.

Gritting his teeth, Kiku tried to loosen his tight grip on his pen. Memories flooded him, sweeping a path to the route of his problems. Hair spun golden in the sunlight from strands of wheat. Eyes shining, the green of them as deep as a forest. A happy grin, a lovely laugh. Hands held as they darted through the city and the woods beyond. Their country in mourning as danger approached. Missing princes, soon found dead. A conversation that had stuck in Kiku's head since it had happened. Theft of a ship and the people aboard sailing away, the navy on their tail.

Most of all, though, Kiku remembered his grief and loss.

He needed answers.

Abandoning his work, Kiku stood so quickly that, had the chair not been weighted, it would have fallen. He threw his pen at his desk and was only dimly aware of it rolling off the other side. With quick, firm steps, he made his way to his wardrobe, outside of which hung his official jacket. The majority of it was blue, made from an expensive yet tough material. Red tassels hung from the red patches on his shoulders. Those and the white lining made up Amanko's national colours. On the breast hung Kiku's three medals: one for being related to the military and naval leader, Yao; one for his compassion in saving a fishing village along their coast; and one for his diligence in hunting down the man he now kept in his cell. Since the navy ran on strict order, Kiku could not leave his quarters without his jacket, so he slipped it on and buttoned it up.

When he exited the room, he found his men working hard, as per usual. Every single one of them stopped when they spotted him striding across the deck so that they could turn and salute him. Kiku waved them off and they went back to their ropes and buckets and weapons. The latter needed repairs and upkeep after the drawn-out fight that their pirate prisoner had subjected them to. Kiku frowned as a spike of irritation rose within him. He kept hold of that as he waved off Popov, who was still hanging around the door into the lower decks.

Here, when he passed people by, they were startled into dropping things. Kiku hardly ever made his way below deck since he trusted his men to keep everything in perfect working order. By the time he went even lower, he had the feeling that that order had probably fallen apart. Still, he had his own job to do, and he ignored all of them besides a casual flick of the hand to put them at ease.

Finally, he reached the deck that held the cells. Down here, there wasn't any sunlight to show the way. Instead, Kiku took a lantern off the wall, lit it, and carried it along the corridor. On either side were barred cells that didn't hold his interest: their prisoner was important and hadn't been held in any of the empty, bare rooms. Instead, he had been put into the room at the end of the corridor, with the wooden door and the enclosed space. Its walls weren't bars, but were made of the same wood as the ship, cutting it off from the rest of the ship entirely. Only the door provided an insight into what was beyond with a little window with metal bars that had been built into it at head height.

Since Kiku was a little short, he had to tip himself onto his toes to see inside. The room was situated at the bow of the ship so it was little more than a curved triangle. However, it had been built with important and difficult prisoners in mind and so had enough space for three or four men to squeeze inside with the person in order to question them. Straw covered the floor. A wooden plank that served as a bed had been joined to the wall on Kiku’s right. Chains hung from the walls, swinging from the motion of the ship. Only two of them, manacled to the prisoner, stayed where they were. On the floor, in the middle of the cell, was another lantern, left there by his men and still lit. It provided enough light to see the prisoner and Kiku gave him a once over.

His shaggy, blond hair had fallen from its ribbon at one point and now hung in messy strands around his head. It was long enough for it to reach his shoulders and looked far better pulled back. Popov's rough treatment had torn his shirt, his green coat tossed aside. Despite his rough lifestyle, the pirate's skin had once been smooth and pale. Now, there were cuts and bruises littering his chest, the dirty white fabric hanging from his shoulders. The trousers he wore were black and tight enough that Kiku had been able to see the curve of his backside when the man was fighting and his coat had flared out, just so: currently, there was dirt and blood smeared on it with rips at the knees. They had taken his boots when they had discovered the dagger hidden within it, as well as his belt with his scabbard and pistol hooked onto it. There had been a few other pouches and pockets that had been ripped from him, though whatever had been in them were long gone. Poking from the manacles were his blooded hands, the knuckles covered in what had already dried from the fight. One of the pirate's thick eyebrows had a nick it from a cut that continued above and below it, angry and red, yet he still raised it when he noticed that Kiku was looking at him.

Those green eyes were still as bright and pretty as they had ever been when he looked straight at Kiku.

“Why, do what do I owe the pleasure, Captain Wang?” said the pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland.

Kiku frowned. “How do you know my title?” he asked.

“You're going to have a conversation through a door? How rude!”

With his grip tightening on his lantern, Kiku let that be the only reaction to Kirkland's accusation and made sure his expression stayed blank. “Answer the question,” he said. “I was told that you would.”

“No, no,” said Kirkland, waving his hand dismissively. The chains quietly jangled at his movement, though Kirkland seemed unconcerned by it. “I said that I would speak of important matters with you, and only you, Wang. I said nothing about answering questions.”

“What important things could you possibly have to tell me?”

“Something that doesn’t require a door.”

Resisting the urge to frown, Kiku thought about his options. If he refused to enter, it appeared that Kirkland wouldn’t take him seriously. If he returned to his room, he wouldn’t get his answers. If he went inside, there was the chance that Kirkland could get free and attack him. However, the longer Kiku surveyed him, the more he was convinced that Kirkland wouldn’t bother to hurt him. Perhaps what he had to say would be hurtful enough.

After he took a deep breath, Kiku unhooked the keys he carried with him on his belt. They were keys to every room on the ship that locked, as well as some doors in his brother’s home and the palace. He took his time to shake out the correct, heavy key and eventually slotted it into the lock. Kirkland watched him all the while; Kiku kept an eye on him as he worked, watching for a sign that the pirate could get free. A loud click echoed around the cells as Kiku unlocked the door. He left the key in the lock as he opened the door, determined to only take the minimum amount of time talking with the pirate before he left him to rot. Yanking the door open, Kiku stepped inside, lantern held aloft.

Once he’d taken only two steps inside, Kiku stopped, set his lantern down and turned to the pirate. “Well?”

“Really?” said Kirkland. He jerked his hands, making his chains jangle - if the metal had been lighter, it would have sounded like wind chimes. As it was, it was merely a reminder of his captivity.

“Tell me what is so important that I needed to be down here,” Kiku ordered, trying to keep himself from letting his calm façade break.

“Is that any way to have a conversation?” Kirkland said, his nonchalance eating away at Kiku’s patience. “You don’t even want to ask how I’ve been after all this time?”

The reminder had Kiku stilling; he almost stumbled as the ship shifted under him. He tried not to think of what had happened all those years ago, but he was fast losing the battle. Taking a breath, he said, “That is no concern of mine, pirate.”

“Ah,” said Kirkland, sounding unsurprised yet resigned. In fact, if Kiku didn’t know better, he would have thought that Kirkland seemed downhearted. Then that smug smile was back and Kirkland looked up at him. “Well, even if you don’t want to know about me, I still want to know how you’ve been. So, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?”

Shaking his head, Kiku spun on his heel. “I don’t have time for this-”

“I know what happened, Wang,” Kirkland said, so matter-of-factly that he could have been discussing the weather.

Again, Kiku stopped. He wasn’t sure what to think of that statement. If he meant what had happened to the last Royal Family of Amanko, then that was unsurprising as the entire world knew what had happened to them. But if it was what had actually happened to the princes in the time leading up to their deaths, then Kiku couldn’t understand how he could possibly know. Had Kirkland been there, Kiku was sure the princes would still be alive. Was there something else that Kiku needed to know?

With gritted teeth, he turned to stare at Kirkland’s smug smirk. Mouth twitching, Kiku said, “What are you talking about?”

“I know what happened,” Kirkland repeated. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“You are here because you are nefarious pirate scum-”

“Ah,” said Kirkland, nodding in a knowing way. “The words of your brother.”

“My brother leads both the army and the navy,” Kiku said. “He knows who is a threat to Amanko.”

Kirkland snorted. “Oh, of _course_ he does.”

That finally made Kiku break his neutral mask. His brow furrowed as he fought to keep his temper. “And what, exactly, does that mean?”

“Have you never thought about why Ivan and Yao are ruling over Amanko?” Kirkland asked.

“They were the highest authority after the king and queen.”

Sighing, Kirkland shook his head. “Really? Have you never wondered-?”

“Will you just tell me what you have to say?” Kiku snapped, his hands curling into loose fists.

Instead of answering, Kirkland merely looked him over. As he did, Kiku realised that there was something in his eyes, something he remembered. It was so familiar that Kiku almost stepped forward to offer comfort, to help, to distract him. But his self-satisfied smirk was still there and it killed Kiku’s concern before it could properly form.

“Don’t you remember?” said Kirkland, raising an infuriating eyebrow. The little bit that was missing made Kiku want to sweep his fingers over them, to check that he was really okay, but he resisted, reminding himself that this man was a pirate.

Kiku pressed his lips together. “Remember what?”

“Me. You. Alfred and Matthew.” Kirkland made a gesture that was meant to encompass everyone and everything from that time. “You must remember that Ivan and Yao had very little sway with the King’s Council back then. So, how did _they_ get the throne?”

Despite wanting to protest, Kiku couldn’t think of a retort. Kirkland was right, of course. And, just like that, the floodgates opened on his memories. He stared down at this man who used to be a small, skinny boy and Kiku’s best friend. Kiku had loved him like a brother and had followed him around the city quite willingly. They had been inseparable during the day; at night, Kiku had had to return to his brother’s strict rules and the nobility’s expectations.

Back then, Arthur had only been an orphan, taken in by a cousin who was gruff and busy working to support them and a younger brother. Arthur took on odd jobs, but had mostly stayed out of his family’s way. Kiku’s family had come from a long line of nobles. That had been stifling and he had secretly wished that he could escape. When Arthur had taken on a job at the Wang’s house, Kiku had bumped into him. After encouraging him to sneak out when he could, Arthur began to meet up with him, taking Kiku to all his favourite spots. Kiku had never been happier and had smiled bright as he held Arthur’s hand.

They even became friends with the two young princes. Alfred and Matthew were twins, with Alfred declared the Crown Prince. Both of them had sneaked out of the palace during a festival that they weren’t meant to attend, except for in an official capacity. They had bumped into Arthur - quite literally - when he had been on his way to meet Kiku: since Kiku had helped Arthur improve his reading and writing, they had arranged to meet via notes they sent by way of a sympathetic servant. Once they had all met up, they had had fun together. All four of them could then be found together quite regularly, despite each of them becoming busier as their responsibilities increased.

It was shattered on that fateful day. The king and queen were assassinated and the princes went missing. Both of their disfigured bodies were found sprawled in a stream a few days later: they were recognisable only by their clothes. There was chaos. A few of the councillors tried to take control, but their rivals started fights. Other countries watched to see if Amankos would fall into civil war and become easy pickings for an invasion. Out of the brewing storm, strode Ivan. He had the support of Yao, the head of the army at the time and on good terms with the navy. Those facts meant that there was little opposition to the new Regent of Amankos, instated until they could figure out what to do about the lack of any royal family.

At the time, Kiku hadn’t been aware of all of that. He had heard of the princes going missing and the discovery of their bodies by the time he had managed to leave the mansion to find Arthur. Worry gnawed at him; what was to become of their country? Would they pull through? Would Arthur be okay? So, while Yao was distracted with the upheaval and Ivan, Kiku had sneaked from the house to find him. Arthur wasn’t at his brother’s house and Kiku had eventually found him at the harbour, peering around the door to a shed that was lit from within. Arthur had told him that everything would be fine. They had held hands as they spoke, Arthur comforting Kiku. It was only when Kiku had smiled at him that Arthur let him go.

The next day, Arthur had stolen a small ship from the navy, swift in the water and stocked with weapons. He was declared a traitor. Stories reached them of the pirate Arthur Kirkland ransacking port towns in all countries, of sinking ships, stealing jewels. Over time, he seemed to concentrate on Amankos’s coastline. Suddenly, he became a threat.

Kiku heard all these stories and could barely believe it. He had asked Arthur’s family what had happened, but they had no idea. When Yao asked about his friend and Kiku led him to the house, they had vanished as well. Confused and betrayed, Kiku had accepted Yao’s offer to join the navy, rather than the army. He swiftly rose through the ranks and was tasked with capturing the pirate Kirkland since he seemed to have the most encounters with him.

Now, he had succeeded. Yet, somehow, it felt as if he hadn’t accomplished anything, especially with Kirkland still looking amused. How could such a sweet, kind boy turn into _this_? Kiku couldn’t understand it and he had to push back his annoyance.

“They were the right people at the right time,” Kiku said, shortly. “Is this what you wanted to tell me?”

“Hm, no,” said Kirkland, letting himself slide down the wall a little until he was slouching. He looked uncaring, yet still as elegant as he ever did. It only served to stoke Kiku’s ire. “This is more of a… test.”

“You are testing my patience. Tell me what you wanted from me. Now.”

“Oh?” Kirkland’s voice grew sly, his eyes glittering with mischief. Kiku felt his anger rising even further. “What would happen if I don’t?” Kirkland asked.

“I’ll have to get someone to drag it out of you,” Kiku told him through gritted teeth.

“How negligent of you,” Kirkland commented.

Kiku stilled. “What?”

“Getting someone to do your dirty work for you,” Kirkland explained. He waved his hand at Kiku, setting his chains jangling again. “If you want to drag it out of me, you will have to do it. Otherwise, it will be a waste of your men’s time to try to beat it out of me. Why, they may even injure themselves the longer they work at it.”

Such an accusation had Kiku stepping closer without thinking. His entire body was tense, strung tight and waiting for its target. He tried to take a deep breath through his nose but it didn’t help much. Still, he was able to speak in an even voice. “Then tell me. I’ll take particular pleasure in dragging what you know out of you.”

Something about Kirkland’s expression softened. It made Kiku pause, confused. “Are you sure about that?” Kirkland asked.

“I am sure that you will regret stalling any further.”

Kirkland sighed. “Fine.” The smug air around him dropped completely. “Ivan and Yao planned this.”

“Planned what exactly?” Kiku demanded, feeling a little off-balance.

“The usurpation.”

Everything seemed to stop. Kiku couldn’t feel the ship moving beneath his feet. He couldn’t hear the creaking or the splash of the waves. Slowly, his brain worked to catch up. When it finally did, Kiku felt the anger return.

“How dare you?” he said, his voice cold.

“Listen to me,” Kirkland said, quickly. His eyes were darting across Kiku’s face. “Your brother plotted with his lover to rule over Amankos and conquer the rest of the known world. I’m not sure what their aim is, but-”

At that point, Kiku lost his temper. He raised his arm high and backhanded Kirkland so hard that his head whipped to the side. The chains jangled as the pirate was rocked by the motion. “Enough!” Kiku snarled. “Stop your lies!”

When Kirkland turned back to him, he didn’t show any sort of surprise at Kiku’s action. In fact, he looked almost amused. There was a tiny line of blood at the corner of his mouth: Kiku was consternated to feel guilt wash over him at the sight, remembering the times when Arthur scraped his knee or wore bruises like medals on his skin. His hands twitched as he forced himself to stay still, to not go to him.

“They’re not lies, Kiku,” said Kirkland, quietly.

It had the desired effect. Kiku inhaled sharply, startled by his name. For as long as he had been chasing him, Kirkland had only ever taunted him with his family name or called him ‘sailor’. Why would he threaten to dredge up painful memories with that name? Kiku stared down at him, willing himself to develop the ability to read his mind.

He had once been able to tell what Arthur was thinking…

“Stop it,” Kiku said, voice rough and low.

“Stop what?” Kirkland retorted. “Doing what you asked?”

“I wanted the _truth_ ,” said Kiku, firmly.

“And that is what you are getting,” Kirkland told him.

“Shut up.”

“Someone close to the royal family had to have been involved in the king and queen’s assassination. There was no other way they could have been killed in their inner rooms unless-”

“A guard must have let them in,” Kiku interjected.

“But the fact that the princes-” Kirkland broke off and lowered his gaze to the floor. “The fact that Alfred and Matthew’s bodies were found so far away suggests that they couldn’t trust the people looking for them. And who was most vocal in the search?”

Kiku twitched where he stood, not wanting to admit what he already knew. Yao and Ivan had never much cared for the princes or for the royal family, but they had acted the most concerned out of all of the council. At the time, Kiku had been confused as to why that was. Now…

“That is inconsequential,” Kiku said, hoping that he sounded firm in his belief.

“It isn’t.”

“Enough. If that is all you have to go-”

“The other councillors,” Kirkland quickly said. “How do you think those scandalous stories were brought to light?”

“There was more than one councillor who could have made the public aware of them,” Kiku retorted. “Why are you so insistent that it was my brother?”

“Because I’ve seen what’s happened since he and Ivan came into power.”

“So have I.”

“No,” said Kirkland, sounding grim, “you haven’t.”

Somehow, those words were enough to chill Kiku to the bone. It was true that, with his brother working in the palace more and more often, he had moved Kiku and his other siblings there to keep an eye on them. With the country in upheaval, the first year or so had found Kiku under strict instructions not to leave the grounds. Since Arthur had abandoned him, Kiku had had no desire to go into the city. Afterwards, he had been inducted into the navy and had worked hard on his training and subsequent postings, doing whatever he was told. What had happened to Amanko at large was a mystery to Kiku.

Anger followed swiftly on the heels of his shock. The accusations that Kirkland were spewing were clearly formed on suspicions and circumstantial evidence, if any at all. They were baseless and false and had no business being aired. Clearly, Kirkland thought that he could force Kiku to go against his brother, to set the pirate captain free and return him to his ship. Or maybe he was only attempting to rattle him. Whatever the reason, it infuriated Kiku. He could feel his control slipping. He had to take a deep breath before he spoke again.

“These stories are not enough to save you, Kirkland,” he said, putting as much vitriol as possible into his name.

Kirkland scoffed. “I don’t expect them to.”

“Then you will never speak of this again.”

“Yes, I will,” Kirkland told him. “The people deserve to know who is ruining their country.”

“You will do no such thing!”

“Why not?”

“I will not let your lies hurt my brother,” Kiku snapped.

For some reason, that made Kirkland grin. “Oh? And how are you going to stop me? Even if you kill me, there are others who know the truth.”

“Your crew,” said Kiku, realising his mistake in letting them flee.

“Among others,” Kirkland confirmed. “Besides, I hear I have to stand trial for everything I’ve done. Killing me will go against what your precious brother wants. And you can’t break me by hurting me - I won’t let myself stop because you have thugs on your crew.”

“Don’t insult my-”

“What are you going to do about it, Wang? Are you going to be a coward like your brother and retreat out of our reach?”

That made Kiku lose his temper once again. With a heavy swing, he backhanded Kirkland, this time so hard that Kirkland had to put out a hand to stop himself from falling over. Breathing heavily, Kiku stared down at him, wide-eyed and unthinking. When Kirkland finally straightened, he had another trickle of blood coming out of the other side of his mouth. His eyes gleamed with something like delight or defiance; Kiku couldn’t tell which it was and it only infuriated him further. Unable to move from the fury coursing through him, Kiku watched as Kirkland took the opportunity to spit out a mouthful of blood at his feet.

“I told you that wouldn’t work,” Kirkland said, calm and bored.

Without thinking, Kiku grabbed what was left of Kirkland’s shirt and hauled him to his feet. “You. Are. Lying,” he growled at Kirkland, clinging to some semblance of clarity.

“I’m not,” Kirkland promised him, still looking smug. “And you can’t beat it out of me.”

Snarling, Kiku threw Kirkland to the ground. Kirkland caught himself on his hands and knees, his chains jangling. The sight had Kiku’s angry mind bringing forth an idea, something he would never have considered otherwise. It was cruel and horrible, but Kiku could only hear the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding. So, when Kirkland started to move, Kiku pushed him back into position roughly before he grabbed Kirkland’s hips and pulled him around to move him in front of Kiku. Under his hands, he felt Kirkland tense. However, when Kirkland looked over his shoulder, he was smirking again.

“Oh?” he said, sounding just as smug as ever. “Is this how you're going to ‘punish’ me?”

“Silence,” Kiku demanded, his voice a growl.

Then he hesitated. Kirkland’s words had provided some clarity on what he was doing. Had he really sunk so low? Could he really do this? What he was thinking of doing was unprofessional. Did he really want to be like some of his fellow captains? They did unsavoury things like that to their prisoners, too. Did he really want to subject his childhood friend to that? Then again, the man before him looked amused rather than terrified: he wasn’t the same person as Arthur, despite his appearance and name. And Arthur had left him behind without so much as an explanation or apology: it had hurt Kiku deeply and it continued to sting when he thought of it. Still, Kiku couldn’t make a decision, on the precipice of one or the other, but he didn’t know which would make him happier.

“Come now,” said Kirkland suddenly, still grinning. “Don’t stop now. You were just beginning to impress me.”

Kiku’s self-control snapped. Again, he shoved Kirkland so that his arms slipped from under him and he sprawled across the wooden floor, his arse in the air. While Kirkland grumbled under his breath, Kiku dropped to his knees behind him. Kirkland heard his movement and, when he raised himself onto his hands again, he glanced back at him. He seemed a little surprised that Kiku had decided to go through with what they both knew was going to happen. However, the surprise was swiftly replaced with a haughty expression.

Gritting his teeth, Kiku grabbed hold of Kirkland’s hips, dragging him back and into Kiku’s body. A gasp from Kirkland told him that he had startled Kirkland. Unfortunately, Kirkland’s unease was quick to vanish. With a chuckle, he pressed back against Kiku, rubbing himself against Kiku’s crotch.

“Looks like you’ll be unable to punish me after all,” Kirkland said.

Of course, he was right. Kiku wanted to fuck Kirkland into submission but he hadn’t been turned on enough yet. He wasn’t even anywhere close to half-hard. Scowling at Kirkland, he watched as Kirkland’s lips parted on another laugh, mocking and harsh even as he rubbed himself against Kiku. That mouth of his…

In a split-second decision, Kiku grabbed hold of the bottom of Kirkland’s shirt. With his tight grip, it ripped a little more as he pulled Kirkland up and over until he was facing him. Kirkland raised an eyebrow. When Kiku only narrowed his eyes at him, Kirkland smiled and leaned in, lips slightly parted. Kiku pressed a hand against his shoulder to stop him and got to his feet.

“Oh?” said Kirkland, watching him regain his footing. “Are you leaving alrea-?” He broke off when he saw what Kiku was doing, surprise crossing over his features: Kiku took delight in his reaction.

As soon as Kiku was on his feet, he undid his belt. He threw it behind him, to the opposite side of the small room. If Kirkland was going to attempt to fight him, then he didn’t need the pirate having easy access to it: there might have not been any weapons on it - Kiku hadn’t expected to need any - but Kiku was sure that Kirkland could turn it into one, given half the chance. Once that was out of the way, he dropped his neat trousers and removed the bottom half of his underwear. Once his limp cock was free, he stepped close to Kirkland and reached down to grab him by the hair, the long strands soft to the touch despite the knots in it.

“I’m sure you know what to do,” Kiku said.

Since Kirkland had never made anything easy, he only laughed. “You need my help, huh? Isn’t that sweet?”

Jaw clenched, Kiku grabbed hold of his dick and pushed it against Kirkland’s mouth. “Do it,” he snapped, even as he pulled Kirkland’s head forward. When his cock slipped over his face, the light dragging sensation made tingles race along his skin. Irritated, he pulled Kirkland’s head back into position and prodded at his mouth. In response, Kirkland stubbornly kept his mouth shut. It looked as though Kirkland needed some encouragement and Kiku was only too glad to help him along.

Despite his movements being impeded by the trousers around his ankles, Kiku lifted his foot and brought it firmly down on Kirkland’s crotch. It was hard enough to hurt him, but Kiku kept his foot firmly pressed there. Kirkland’s eyes widened at his action and his jaw dropped in a gasp. Kiku took the opportunity and pushed the tip of his dick past Kirkland’s lips. A startled noise escaped Kirkland but Kiku ignored it, only pulling Kirkland’s head closer to him.

Slowly, Kiku’s cock slipped further into Kirkland’s mouth. His lips lightly brushed against Kiku’s skin, making his blood run hot. Despite taking charge and having thought of it, Kiku had never actually taken advantage of any of the women that prowled the ports they put into, nor had he had any urges to take any of his men to bed. Now, seeing Kirkland like this under him, he felt his heart begin to pump, his cock stirring from the sight alone.

By the time that his dick was halfway into Kirkland’s mouth, Kirkland seemed to have given up fighting. His lips wrapped around Kiku a little tighter and his tongue pressed against the underside of Kiku’s length. Kiku let out a shuddering breath, pushing himself further into Kirkland’s mouth. Eventually, Kiku’s tip hit the back of Kirkland’s throat, an inch of him still untouched. Kiku stopped then, his hand still curled tightly in Kirkland’s hair, tight enough that he would pull it out if Kirkland tried to move away. But Kirkland kept completely still, breathing through his nose and ruffling Kiku’s pubic hair in a tingling sensation against Kiku’s skin. Kiku’s foot stayed where it was and he could feel that Kirkland was growing hard as well.

“You better get me hard enough,” Kiku muttered, tone sharp and unforgiving. He was still infuriated with the man and wanted nothing more than to humiliate him. Though, when Kirkland looked up at him, Kiku could see the challenge in his eyes, the fight still in him. That was confirmed by the stretch of his lips around Kiku’s cock, clearly an attempt at a smirk. Gritting his teeth again, Kiku decided that he’d just have to take matters into his own hands.

Without warning, he dragged Kirkland’s head back until he was mostly off Kiku’s dick. Then, with all the force he could muster, Kiku pulled him back down, rough and fast. Kirkland made some sort of noise, perhaps a protest, perhaps a cry of pain, perhaps a moan of pleasure. Kiku didn’t care: all he knew was that his anger was mixing with a rising pleasure. The heat of Kirkland’s mouth and the wetness of his saliva was perfect around Kiku’s cock.

He did it again and again, quickly building up speed. Several times, his tip hit the back of Kirkland’s throat and, once or twice, even slammed its way down it. The tightness had Kiku groaning; Kirkland gagged, his chains jangling as he brought his arms up to push Kiku away. He never touched Kiku, however, as Kiku always dragged him off before he did: it seemed to placate him that he could breathe again, so he let his arms drop every time. Kiku glowered down at him, still aware of Kirkland’s curving lips and the way he twitched to rub himself against Kiku’s foot.

It took Kiku a few moments to realise that he was fully hard. Unfortunately, his plan to fuck Kirkland looked to be foiled, as he felt too good to pull Kirkland off of him and turn him around. There was pressure building low in his abdomen. His breathing was heavy, heart pounding, the image of the pirate captain who had evaded him for so long on his knees before him filled his mind. Despite never having done this before, Kiku knew that he was getting closer.

Suddenly, something hard and sharp pressed against either side of his cock. Before Kiku could work out what was happening or stop his repetitive motion, it dragged a line of pain along him. Although it mingled with Kiku’s pleasure enough that it turned Kiku on even further, it was just painful enough to have him curling over himself with a gasp. His grip in Kirkland’s hair loosened enough that Kirkland was able to move as he pleased. Before he could recover it, Kirkland slipped from his grasp and took Kiku in once again, his teeth scraping along him. That made Kiku cry out and his hands flailed, trying to grab hold of something to keep himself upright.

After Kirkland had bobbed his head twice more with that stinging pain along Kiku’s dick, he grabbed for Kirkland’s hair with both hands and pulled him completely off of him. For a moment, both of them caught their breaths. Kirkland was still smirking, even as he raised a hand to wipe away the fluids dripping down his chin. Kiku scowled at him, his cock throbbing, wanting nothing more than to thrust back into warmth and wet and to keep Kirkland’s mouth shut.

Of course, Kirkland’s silence didn’t last long. “And here I thought _you_ were supposed to be punishing _me_.” He laughed then, a mocking thing that turned Kiku’s stomach. All those years ago, Arthur’s laughter had been sweet and kind, his smile something that Kiku loved to see. This smirk that Kirkland wore struck Kiku somewhere in the stomach, and Kiku couldn’t decide how he felt about it or if he wanted to see more of it like he wanted to see Arthur’s smile. He _did_ know that he wanted to wipe it off Kirkland’s face as soon as possible.

“I told you not to speak,” Kiku told him.

He didn’t wait for Kiku to react, only grabbed his upper arm and tossed him around until he ended up on his hands and knees. Kirkland grunted at the impact with the floor, but didn’t say anything as Kiku dropped to his knees once more. As soon as he was level with Kirkland, he grabbed at his trousers and pulled them down as harshly and quickly as he could when he was trembling from his arousal. One side of them ripped, but Kiku managed to pull them down enough to reveal Kirkland’s pale skin.

The sight startled Kiku. Kirkland’s skin looked smooth and soft there, untouched. Kiku wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but his mind had always conjured up a multitude of scars and scabs. There should have been bruises from his beating - apparently, Poltov had avoided that area in his attempt to torture him. The memory of Arthur’s soft hand in his made Kiku pause, staring at him. Without thinking, Kiku reached out and pressed his hand against one cheek. He almost didn’t notice the catch in Kirkland’s breath. Slowly, he slid his hand along Kirkland’s arse and up to the small of his back, underneath his shirt. If Kirkland’s skin had been as smooth as his arse, Kiku would have probably gentled the way that he was going to proceed. Instead, his fingers brushed along a raised bump, long and thin, a scar that told him of Kirkland’s sordid past. Jaw clenched, he yanked his hand away and wondered what he was doing.

“What,” said Kirkland, looking over his shoulder, “are you going to spank me?”

“I should have just used your mouth,” Kiku retorted.

Ignoring Kirkland’s grin, Kiku reached out again, this time to spread his arse cheeks apart. With them out of the way, he could see Kirkland’s tight hole, a vulnerable point now unguarded. Kirkland seemed unconcerned, staying still as he waited for Kiku to move. Kiku had seen Kirkland’s erection so it was clear that Kirkland had opted to wait for it rather than fight it. He let go of one cheek with his right hand and pressed a finger against the waiting hole, pushed and pushed, and watched only the very tip of it sink slowly in.

“You’re-” Kirkland broke off with a pained sound. Kiku paused, waiting for a protest. “Supposed to use oil,” Kirkland finally said. “It won’t fit otherwise.”

“Maybe so. But this is a punishment, is it not?”

Kirkland gasped at the implications of that and Kiku chose that moment to push his finger further in. He was fascinated by the heat that encompassed his finger. Kirkland was deliciously tight, more so since he was so tense. Kiku watched in fascination as Kirkland’s hole fluttered around his finger; he could feel Kirkland contracting and relaxing around him and it made Kiku throb with more need. However, when he tried to push his finger in more, he realised that it was much more difficult - it was going to take too long without some lubricant, as Kirkland had told him. Frowning at the fact that he needed to take Kirkland’s advice, he pulled his finger out and thought of what he could use, trying to ignore the heavy breathing of the pirate.

He glanced at the lantern he’d brought into the cell and reached for it. With slow, careful movements, he unscrewed the top part from the part containing the oil. For all his cautiousness, Kirkland still heard it pop apart. His head turned to look and his eyes widened as he caught sight of what Kiku was doing. Kiku met his gaze as he blew the flame out. The room dulled and, somehow, the place seemed softer, more intimate.

“No, wait,” said Kirkland. “That’ll be too hot.”

“Perhaps.”

Once the thin trail of smoke had disappeared, Kiku tentatively dipped a finger into the oil. It was hot to the touch, but bearable. Kirkland was trembling where he stayed on all fours, his head turned to watch. It made Kiku wonder if he’d given in, if he would stay silent on the matter he was lying about or if he’d spill all as soon as they were done. Then again, Kiku didn’t truly believe that. Kirkland just wanted to have sex and would take what he would get. And, for some reason, Kiku wanted nothing more than to give it to him.

Careful not to drop any of it, Kiku scooped up some of the oil. He rubbed it between his fingers, ignoring the fading heat of it so he could gaze over Kirkland. The pirate captain shuddered as he watched Kiku lean over him. Kirkland turned his head forward again when Kiku reached out, as if he didn’t want to watch Kiku opening him up - or as if he had changed his mind and wanted Kiku to stop. Those runaway thoughts infuriated Kiku once more and he reached for Kirkland’s hole once again.

This time, he pushed his two forefingers against Kirkland’s hole. He met resistance instantly as Kirkland tensed. “Wait,” Kirkland gasped, his fingernails scraping against the wooden floorboards as he scrabbled for something to hold onto. “Not both. You can’t. It’s too-”

Fed up with Kirkland’s orders, Kiku ignored him. He shoved his fingers inside Kirkland as quickly as he could, which wasn’t as fast as he would like, considering how tense Kirkland was. Still, it was a single smooth thrust into him and Kiku was able to marvel at the heat and tightness: his cock twitched, eager to get into Kirkland. As Kiku forced his way in, Kirkland cried out, his voice getting louder and higher pitched until it sounded almost like a scream. Kiku couldn’t figure out if it was in pain or pleasure, though he didn’t care.

As Kirkland gasped for breath, his fingers digging into the floor, Kiku drew his fingers out. He immediately thrust back in. Again, Kirkland gave a shout and, again, Kiku wasn’t sure if he was in pain or not. After a couple more thrusts - during which Kiku marvelled at how Kirkland’s hole responded, squeezing at him and relaxing quickly to let him in or push him out - Kiku began to quicken his movements, driving his fingers in as deep as they would go. Kirkland made a muffled noise at that: Kiku had the feeling that he was biting his lip to keep from sounding submissive. A wicked smile curved Kiku’s lips as he sped up, twisting his fingers in an attempt to shove them deeper.

Eventually, he thought to part his fingers as he moved them out, forcing Kirkland’s hole wider. That time, Kirkland whimpered. His head dropped low, hair hanging down in its messy tangles, and Kiku delighted in the position he had forced Kirkland into. It made him more enthusiastic as he thrust in and out, stretching Kirkland enough to force a third finger in. Once he had all three of them in, he twisted them to and fro, continuing his thrusts. Kirkland’s noises grew in volume: they started as quiet whimpers, grew to pained and pleasured gasps, and finished with shouts and cries.

“ _Fuck_!” Kirkland finally said.

“Fuck what?” Kiku said, dismissively.

The word had knocked his senses back to him. He’d been so focussed on his work that he’d forgotten what he was doing it for. Somehow, watching Kirkland come undone was enjoyable to Kiku. A part of him wanted to keep going, to make him come, to watch him look at him with something other than dislike or mocking amusement, to take him to his bed and wrap him in blankets. Shaking himself, he angrily pressed his fingers in once again, hitting a spot inside of Kirkland that made the pirate’s arms give out. Kirkland fell on his face with a jangle, his chains getting caught under him. It was likely painful, but Kiku didn’t care, only thrusting and twisting his fingers a few more times, aiming for that place over and over. Gasping, Kirkland keened, the noise becoming higher until it broke off when Kiku removed his fingers entirely.

Kiku leaned back then, peering between Kirkland’s legs. He was still hard - thick and long and curved up towards his stomach - and the tip was dripping. A small puddle of pre-cum had formed beneath him. With the distance that it was from the wall, Kirkland would almost be sitting in it when Kiku left. Pleased that he would be humiliated further, Kiku reached into the lantern once again and scooped up some more oil. It was cooler now: he must have been opening Kirkland up for longer than he’d thought. Holding his breath, Kiku slid his hand along his warm cock, shuddering at the difference in temperature.

Slicking up his dick made pleasure curl within him again. The loop of his fingers and the press of his palm was just enough friction to make it pleasurable. He tightened his grip, his breathing quickened, the desire to come overwhelming his senses. In front of him, Kirkland suddenly shifted; he glanced up to find Kirkland had regained the strength in his arms, though he hadn’t moved besides that, so Kiku could still see his hole. Kiku took a sharp breath and began to stroke himself faster, unable to stop himself at the perfect view.

Of course, Kirkland didn’t let him reach his peak. He interrupted him by saying, still rather breathless, “What, done already? And here I thought I was getting _punished_.”

A snarl almost escaped Kiku, but he managed to stop himself by gritting his teeth instead. He let himself go and grabbed Kirkland’s hips instead, pulling Kirkland back towards his hard and ready cock. Barely taking a moment to aim, Kiku pushed himself forward as quickly as he could. Only his tip managed to get into Kirkland to begin with, stretching him as he cried out again. Apparently, Kiku should have stretched him more.

But Kiku didn’t care and, ignoring Kirkland’s pained protests, he pushed further in. The heat and tight grip on what he had gotten in was glorious. It heightened his pleasure, all of his thoughts focussed on reaching his climax. Kirkland cried out several times: Kiku didn’t bother stopping to let him adjust. This wasn’t sex between lovers. The entire situation was to punish Kirkland for his lies and attitude, so Kiku continued onwards, breathing heavily as more and more of his dick was encompassed by that incredible friction. Below him, Kirkland stayed still, though his entire body trembled, evidently aware that he’d hurt himself further if he bothered to fight back.

Eventually, Kiku had no more cock to feed into Kirkland. He stopped and draped himself over Kirkland’s body, trying to catch his breath. His entire being felt as if it was on fire, even if the only warmth was wrapped around his length. Beneath him, Kirkland’s trembling increased as he tried to keep both of them upright. Having the troublemaker beneath him made Kiku’s heart swell as he felt how _right_ the situation seemed.

Once he’d calmed down enough to move, Kiku straightened and grabbed hold of Kirkland’s hips again. Without speaking to Kirkland, Kiku pulled out till just his tip was inside. He listened to Kirkland’s gasping as he dragged along his walls. The delicious friction against Kiku’s skin had him biting back a groan: he didn’t want Kirkland to know how much he was enjoying this. As soon as he’d stopped, he shoved his way back in, his thrust as deep and as fast as he could get against Kirkland’s resistance. Once he was in as far as he could go, he didn’t wait before he pulled out again.

Soon, he had sped up, thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. His quick pace had Kirkland making even more noise. It didn’t take long before those noises became moans of pleasure. Kiku even noticed that Kirkland was beginning to push back into Kiku’s thrusts. With a sharp smile, Kiku redoubled his efforts to fuck Kirkland, trying to make his thrusts particularly hard while he still had some wits about him.

After only a couple of thrusts, Kirkland groaned as his arms gave out under him. His legs wobbled, though he managed to keep himself raised - or maybe Kiku’s grip was the only thing keeping him where he needed to be. This time, Kirkland managed to stop his face from hitting the floor: he turned his head and let his arms shift inward to cushion his fall. Since he had no desire to stop (the rising pleasure was far too _good_ ), Kiku kept fucking him. A few more thrusts had Kirkland shifting again, though, this time, he only moved his head so that Kiku could see his face.

The pirate's face was flushed a deep red; it stood out against his pale skin and the strands of his blond hair that fell across it, and Kiku could see that the back of his neck and some of his chest were red, too. Just like Kiku, he was sweating, and drops trickled down the side of his face and dripped off his nose. His expression was pinched in pain and pleasure. Kiku wondered if he was resisting the growing urge to come, just like he was. But the most startling thing were the tears in his eyes. They caught on his eyelashes, they made his eyes shine brighter as they shimmered under the lantern light, and they made him look exactly like the Arthur that Kiku had once known, the Arthur who fell and scraped his knee and held back his cries.

Then Kirkland said, “Kiku…” and Kiku’s resolve broke.

On his next thrust in, Kiku almost fell onto Arthur. He managed to stop himself by wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist. “Ah, Arthur!” he gasped, unable to keep his hips from twitching forward again.

“Kiku,” Arthur moaned, pushing back against him. “More.”

Eager to obey Arthur’s command, Kiku used his pseudo hug to fuck Arthur deeper than before. His breath came out in hot, short bursts, fanning out across Arthur’s exposed neck and shoulder blades: his ripped shirt had slipped during their rigorous movements. Something about the pale, pure, smooth skin was far too tempting. Without thinking too much about it, Kiku kissed it, letting his tongue loll out to lick away Arthur’s sweat. Arthur shuddered and gasped beneath him, squeezing around Kiku’s cock. Kiku gasped against Arthur’s neck and bit him, sucking on him in an attempt to leave his mark.

He didn’t know why but Kiku suddenly wanted to claim Arthur as his own, to keep Arthur beside him. Yao would merely kill Arthur if Kiku returned with him. Kiku had the urge to turn their ship around and sail away with him. It surprised him: he had never felt this way before, nor this strongly.

No, there had been a time when he had wanted to run away with Arthur, back when they were children. He had seen Arthur with Alfred and Matthew and the way they had gotten along so quickly. Each time he saw them together, Kiku had to clasp his hands together tightly in order to keep himself from dragging Arthur away. Sometimes, Arthur had noticed and had been the one to drag Kiku away, secreting them away to places that the princes could never find them. The naval captain could remember so clearly the way he had blushed and protested and yet hurried to keep up with the more nimble Arthur.

Did that mean what Kiku dreaded it meant?

Again, Arthur squeezed himself around Kiku, grinding his arse back against Kiku at the same time. Kiku let loose a groan as he made a shallow thrust into that tight heat. Arthur whimpered, perhaps tender from Kiku’s rough fucking. Remembering what he was doing and why, Kiku tried to hang onto that and pushed the memories away. Once he was focussed on the pressure in his gut, in the way his body felt like it was on fire, Kiku returned to thrusting into Arthur, hard and deep and fast as he could go. He slipped his arms from around Arthur so that he could hold onto his hips for better leverage; it changed the angle very slightly and Kiku slipped further into Arthur.  Arthur cried out, squirming against him, his fingers grabbing at the floor.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Kiku!” he exclaimed, trying to push himself up onto his arms again. They buckled immediately and he gave up, pressing his cheek into the floor as he looked over his shoulder at Kiku. “More,” he moaned on a particular thrust. “So close.”

“I’m the one-” Kiku began before he lost his train of thought when Arthur clenched around him again. “Gods, you're so good, Arthur,” he gasped instead, tightening his grip on Arthur’s hips.

“Yes, yes!” Arthur chanted - whether he was agreeing with Kiku or encouraging him to keep going, Kiku didn’t know or care. He was getting just as close to his climax as Arthur was.

“More,” he murmured. Arthur’s heat surrounded him. His body was tight around Kiku’s cock. The pressure was building. Kiku couldn’t see straight. He also couldn’t keep his thrusts consistent; he was slipping out a few times, though he was moving so fast that he merely thrust back in without difficulty. His breathing was growing quicker. Blood pounded in his ears and he was sure he could feel his heart beating at his chest, yearning to get free.

Arthur seemed to enjoy Kiku’s loss of control. He was squeezing tighter and moaning louder. Then Kiku drove into Arthur hard and deep at a different angle and Arthur screamed. It startled Kiku into stopping and he was glad he did: Arthur’s walls closed around his cock, pulsing and squeezing.

It pushed Kiku over the edge and he shouted as he came. Instinctively, he pushed himself as far in as he could and let his mind unravel as he felt himself spurting into Arthur. Underneath him, Arthur cried out again, just shy of another scream. That only made Kiku come harder.

His mind blanked for a moment from the force of his orgasm. The only thoughts running through his head were _mine_ and _again_ and _I won’t let Yao kill him_. That last thought was enough to jolt him from his bliss. He blinked down at Arthur’s sweat-soaked hair. Kiku’s body was draped over Arthur’s, his arms around the pirate again. Arthur’s body was shaking and shifting as he tried to catch his breath. His bottom was no longer in the air and Kiku realised that they had collapsed onto the floor in a tangled heap, his legs linked with Arthur’s.

Arthur…

Regret and disgust brought bile to the back of his throat. What had he done? Not only had he sunk to the other sailors’ level, he had fucked his childhood friend. He may have changed, but he was still Arthur, still the boy he had once wanted to be with forever. His heart squeezed hard, hurting his chest. The confusing feelings that he had had when they were children broke forth from where he had pushed them, made obvious by his actions and the fact that he couldn't make himself let go.

How could Arthur ever forgive him? Would Arthur say anything? Was he going to talk now that Kiku had ‘punished’ him or would he clam up now? Could he ever look at Arthur - the pirate Captain Kirkland - again? What would his brother say? Could he really hand over the man he felt this strongly about knowing that he would be walking to the gallows?

As quickly as he could, Kiku pushed himself onto his knees and pulled out. There was a horrible squelching noise as he did so, and he watched in horror and arousal as his own cum flowed out with him. It clung to Arthur’s hole as it pulsed - apparently eager to have kept Kiku inside him - and ran down his legs. Some of it fell to mingle with the puddle of cum that Arthur lay in. Arthur’s only reaction was to groan softly, his eyes fluttering, those pretty eyelashes batting at his skin.

For a moment, Kiku only stared, drinking in the sight despite himself. Then he remembered where he was and what he was doing. With only a slight wobble, he rose to his feet and yanked his trousers and underwear up. He glanced at Arthur as he straightened out his smart jacket and wiped away the sweat that clung to his skin. His friend stared back, smiling sweetly and patiently.

“Are you-?” Kiku began. He stopped and took a deep breath, ignoring the smell of sex that hung in the air. “Tell me what you know.”

“Sorry, Kiku,” replied Arthur with a content sigh. “But the punishment was well-deserved. Maybe I’ll tell you if you come down here tomorrow. I’m rather tired, after everything.”

Kiku stared at him, unable to conjure up what he should say to him. All his anger had dissipated, as if he had fucked it into Arthur. Only dread remained, his thoughts already circling on his brother and Ivan’s alleged roles in the royal family’s death. If they had had Alfred and Matthew killed… Kiku needed more information to make a decision on what he should do.

“Arthur,” he said, a plea in his voice, hoping Arthur would relent and tell him what he knew.

The prone man only raised an eyebrow. “I’ve told you what happened,” he answered. Arthur pushed himself up enough that he was kneeling in front of Kiku. His wince was easily noticeable and Kiku felt a stab of guilt. “If you want to delude yourself then, fine, go.”

Kiku frowned and turned away. “Refusing to tell me anything is tantamount to lying,” he declared as he strode to the door.

“Is it, really?” Kiku paused, turning in the doorway to look at him out the corner of his eye. Arthur had shifted so that he was on all fours again, his chains jangling, arm reaching out to Kiku as if to try to stop him. His clothes were in complete disarray, his trousers bunched up at his knees and his shoulders exposed as his shirt slid even further down. He looked attractive and delectable and Kiku had to keep himself from licking his lips. Arthur’s green eyes flicked across Kiku’s face: Kiku made sure to keep his expression as neutral as possible. However, Arthur seemed to see something there, for he lifted his chin and said, “I promised you that I’d never lie to you. And I have only ever lied to protect you. Lying about this would only put you in danger.”

They gazed at each other. Kiku lost track of time as he took in Arthur’s determined expression, the intent in his eyes, the way some of his hair stuck to his cheek. He yearned for so much, yet he couldn’t bring himself to admit it, nor to admit that his brother could have been responsible for the assassinations. So he turned from the room, determined never to go back to the cell for the rest of their journey.

If he failed that particular promise when the new day dawned, then none of his crew would be able to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda maybe want to come to this AU at some point. I might write one from Yao/Ivan's POV and the princes before this and some other ones...
> 
> But I'm kinda busy with other things, so... =/


End file.
